The Light Fury
The Light Fury is the first section of Chapter One (Descendants). Chapter 1.1 Riley A few years ago. Have you ever wondered what happened to the dragons? No-one really knows. Except me. My name is Riley and I live with dragons in a hidden world. In exchange for shelter with the dragons and learning their language, I go and help hunt and gather food and help heal dragons if they're injured. But this afternoon when I went out everything changed. -------------- Well, I haven't been in this forest before, maybe I can find a deer here... I then hear a dragon roar in the distance. "That sounds like a dragon in pain!" I say to no-one in particular. I then dashed through the forest jumping over logs and rocks until I came to a clearing in the forest and I couldn't believe what I saw, a Light Fury but with a broken wing. I stepped into the clearing and the light fury and I locked eyes. She opened her mouth as if preparing to fire a plasma blast. I hastily spoke in dragon tongue, "No wait, I'm here to help." Yes, I can speak Dragon Tongue. She then closed her teeth but still looked like she didn't trust me, so I dropped my bag and pulled out a bandage and a long stick. I continued, "I can put a splint in place for your wing to help it heal along with my special ointment you will at least be able to not be in so much pain." She spoke in dragon tongue, "Fine just hurry up I don't trust anyone that often your lucky I'm in pain." I rushed over to her and began to get to work. After about ten minutes I heard some rustling in the bushes. I turned around and saw the biggest brown bear you've ever seen! I stood up and the bear charged the dragon. Before the bear sunk its teeth into the dragon, I ran and used my shoulder to body slam the bear into a tree. I then ran back to my bag and pulled out a handle with a button and a sword. I pressed the button on the handle and the handle expanded into a shield. When I turned back to face the bear he was charging at me. I put up my shield and the bear headbutted the shield and began pushing me back with how strong it was. I readied my sword and sliced a chunk of meat off the bear's shoulders. He then backed up and I took my shield and smashed into the side of its face, but it then reared up on its hind legs and came down on me, pinning me to the ground by my arms. I couldn't move at all. The bear opened its mouth and was preparing to crush my skull but the light fury shot a blast into the back of the bear, freeing the arm with my sword. I then took my sword and thrusted it into the bear's chest. It then fell over on the ground next to me. I stood up with blood all over my shirt. I walked over to the light fury and finished up the splint When I was done she said, "why would you risk your life for me?" "Well, I save dragons along with living with them in a hidden world. You would be more than welcome to join us plus I'm not really friends with many of the dragons. I just help them hunt. I need a friend." Then she responded. "It sounds like you don't know any humans." "No, the only person I ever knew was my mother but she died from a disease when I was 7." "Wow, it must have been rough." "It was, for a year, but once I adapted to living with dragons things got better." "Well, I thank you for helping me and saving me." "No problem. So are you gonna come back with me? I've got better healing supplies there..." "Sure and I'll stick around for a little while" Nice. You're gonna love it there, trust me." "Well lead the way." Character Appearances Main Characters * Riley Dragons * Moonlight Trivia * The Light Fury in this scene is later named Moonlight by Riley. * Riley is the only character that can speak Dragon Tongue. Category:Descendants Category:Sections Category:Descendants Sections Category:Chapter 1 (Descendants) Sections